


Drive-In Movies

by al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Hopeless Romantic, and David Loves Him For It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/pseuds/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons
Summary: The boys missed out on the Julia Stiles marathon due to the Rachel situation. Patrick wants to make up for it.





	Drive-In Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment earlier when I was pondering the fact that I’d never read a fic about the Julia Stiles Movie Marathon that Patrick bought tickets to for their 4-month anniversary, and was abruptly devastated because I remembered they never went because they weren’t speaking at the time because of the whole Rachel thing.  
Then I started brainstorming about a story where Patrick goes by himself because he knows David loves Julia Stiles and he just misses David that much but it made me too sad so I wrote this instead. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual this hasn’t been beta’d or anything, but I hope you enjoy! As always, you can find me on Tumblr at https://al-ex-an-d-er-hamiltons.tumblr.com.

“Are you taking me out into the countryside to murder me and leave me in a ditch where my body will be discovered six months from now by someone walking their dog?"David squinted out the window at their surroundings, trying to determine where they were.Patrick scoffed.

"You've been watching too much _Forensic Files_. "

"There's no such thing as too much _Forensic Files_." 

"David..."

"You know I hate surprises!"

"I do know that."

"So why are you insisting on surprising me?"

“Because it's fun."

"For whom, exactly?”

"Me. Obviously.“ Patrick reached over to playfully squeeze David's knee, enjoying his exasperation entirely too much. They were bumping along a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, the sky around them turning dusky, and all Patrick had told him was to pack a bag with warm clothes, and to meet him at the motel an hour after they closed the store- all of which made David very, very nervous.

David vaguely recognized their route, but not enough to figure out what the hell Patrick had planned. There was nothing out this way but fields and farms and dirt and-

"Oh, my God," David gasped as Patrick suddenly turned into a narrow driveway. "Why are you taking me to Hockley's farm? I don’t want to die _here_, Patrick!“

Patrick just looked over at him from the driver's seat, smiling instead of responding, quirking his eyebrows suggestively.To David's surprise, Patrick turned not towards the farmhouse, but continued further down the driveway towards the outbuildings.David had heard that years ago, the Hockley farm had been a bustling enterprise with barns full of dairy cows. Nowadays, however, the old man made most of his money selling weed out of his greenhouse.

It was towards the furthest of these abandoned whitewashed barns that Patrick turned his car, his headlights sweeping across its broad side. In the momentary flash, David could see that peeking out from behind it was-

"Is that Roland's truck?" David couldn't keep the horror out of his voice any longer. "What the fuck is going on?"

Patrick put the car into park and switched off the ignition before he replied.

"You remember how I bought those tickets for the Julia Stiles marathon for our four-month anniversary?"David nodded, wondering what Julia Stiles had to do with this mess.

"And we missed it because we weren't speaking at the time, something that was…pretty much entirely my fault. I felt bad, for a lot of reasons. One of which was because I know how much you love Julia Stiles."

"Mmkay. Correct, I do love her. But what does all of this-" David gestured, flapping his hand towards the barn and the bit of Roland's truck that was visible- "have to do with that?" Patrick just flashed him another grin.

"Come on. Grab your bag."

Patrick got out of the car, grabbing his own bag out of the trunk. He walked confidently towards the other side of the barn, not even bothering to check if David was following, like he had no doubt David would. Grumbling as he undid his seatbelt and grabbed his duffel, David hurried after him.

Turning the corner to the back of the barn, David's jaw dropped. Roland's truck was there, yes; but Roland was nowhere to be found, thank God, and the truck bed was piled full of pillows and blankets. A string of twinkling fairy lights adorned the cab, against which Patrick was now leaning. He was quietly watching David, gauging his reaction, hands pushed deep in his pockets like they always were when he was nervous.

David then noticed a projector nearby, lighting up the back of the barn. A sheet was tacked up over the weathered wood, a makeshift screen flapping gently in the cool evening breeze, the DVD menu for _10 Things I Hate About You_ on display. 

"Oh," David breathed. There were few situations in which he found himself almost entirely speechless. Patrick Brewer seemed to have a knack for finding ways to make it happen, though. 

"It's not exactly the Elmdale Drive-In, but I hope it'll do." Patrick said quietly.

David was suddenly filled with immense affection for the man standing in front of him. His unassuming, soft-spoken business partner had entered his life those months ago and turned everything in it upside down. David had spent his entire life wishing to find someone who made him feel seen, feel visible. Somehow Patrick had managed to do just that; see David for all that he was and could be. Past experience had taught David that the more someone looked in on him, the further they would distance themselves. But each passing day, Patrick planted himself more firmly alongside him, twining their roots together.It was like Patrick had written the roadmap of his soul, knew all the back roads and detours, and navigated them relentlessly, without fear.

Dropping his duffle bag, David pressed into Patrick, pushing him against the truck and kissing him firmly. A surprised murmur escaped Patrick’s throat as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, first wrapping them around David’s waist, then slowly working them up under his sweater.David gripped the back of Patrick’s neck, eliciting more soft noises in response.

They broke apart a few moments later, breathing heavily. David rested his forehead against Patrick’s, eyes closed, heart pounding.

“I’m guessing you like it, then?” Patrick’s voice was rough and low, and goosebumps erupted all along David’s skin.

“Mmhmm,” David swallowed, catching his breath. “I do. Very much.”

“I didn’t even get to the best part yet.”

“Oh?” David leaned back to look Patrick in the eye. He was grinning, his pale skin flushed. David fought the urge to throw himself at him again, wanted to devour every beautiful inch of him.

“We have snacks.”

“Oh, my God,” David murmured. “That is the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I made a cheese plate.”Patrick whispered.

David threw his head back dramatically, closing his eyes.

“You’re going to make me cry.”

“Cry before we even get to Save the Last Dance? We can’t have that.”

* * *

The joy of feeling seen, feeling known, hummed again in David’s chest as they lay together a short time later: huddled under scratchy blankets in the bed of a borrowed truck in the middle of a farm, soft lights twinkling overhead, Heath Ledger dancing on their makeshift movie screen. If he were to die suddenly on the Hockley farm, David thought, at least he would die happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Title is from the song Drive-In Movies by Ray LaMontagne because I absolutely couldn’t think of anything else and yes, googled “songs about drive-in movies.”
> 
> P.s. sorry to anyone who is waiting on my Patrick POV companion piece to (Love Is Like a) Heatwave. I AM working on it but it’s just not coming together the way I’d hoped :(


End file.
